Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson
Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. The Ben 10 used will be solely from Ultimate Alien, and the Beast Boy used will be mainly the Comics version. Description Ben has an Ominitrix to transform any aliens! and Beast Boy has an Shapeshifter '' to transform any animals! Animal vs. Alien! Interlude Wiz: To us, extraterrestrial life to us are called “Aliens”, while to that extraterrestrial life, we are the aliens. '''Boomstick: Some aliens also have their own species of beasts.' Wiz: And some people have the ability to completely transform into said species. Boomstick: Such as Ben 10, the hero with 10+ aliens. Wiz: And Beast Boy, the hero of all animals. I’m Wiz and He’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win… a death battle. Ben Tennyson Wiz: It started when an alien device did what it did. Boomstick: A meteor crashed into earth. Except it wasn’t a meteor. It was a capsule. And that capsule contained the omnitrix. Wiz: Ever since then, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson fought against all sorts of aliens, one of which included Vilgax. Boomstick: I’ve seen enough hentai to know where that’s going. Wiz: Buuuut this isn’t about that Ben. You see, there was a point in time where Azmuth decided to test out a new watch, namely, the Ultimatrix. Boomstick: The best of the bad names. Wiz: Which gave Ben access to Ultimate forms for Specific Aliens, like Spidermonkey, Way Big, Humungousaur… *Ultimate Way Big: Stronger and Bigger than Way Big, Flight, Create Energy Discs *Ultimate Wildmutt: Enhanced Speed, Enhanced sense of smell *Ultimate Echo Echo: Duplication, Forcefields out of Sonic Waves *Ultimate Swampfire: Lethal Firebombs, Enhanced firepower *Ultimate Big Chill: Faster Flight, Intangibility, Creates ice “so cold it burns”, Can lower the temperature of the air it breathes in *Ultimate Spidermonkey: Improved Webshooting, Knocked out by nuclear explosion *Ultimate Humungousaur: Stronger than Humungousaur, Bio-gatling guns, Increased durability, Vulnerable to Electricity Boomstick: So he could completely wreck shit, since the Ultimate Forms have increased strength and durability, but can end up going sentient and try to kill Ben. Wiz: I mean, Ben is kind of an asshole. But either way, just like the Ultimate Forms, the Ultimatrix does have it’s own flaws, since it cannot scan the DNA of aliens outside of his own dimension, as well as a technical glitch that doesn’t always give Ben the aliens he wants. Boomstick: This was, however, corrected in Omniverse…. buuuuut we’re not doing that version of Ben. Wiz: Aside from Alien Forms, there are 3 other forms that we’re going to go over. One of whom, is Rath, an alien with the mind of a wrestler combined with the Wolverine. Boomstick: Rath possesses an incredible amount of strength that just grows with anger, as well as claws that actually extend when they get angrier. Wiz: Except Rath is an idiot. He’s really only good at punching things. Boomstick: Speaking of idiots, Brainstorm! Wiz: Brainstorm is actually the smartest alien Ben has. Literally. Brainstorm’s IQ is almost immeasurable by humans. Boomstick: He can also shoot electricity from his brain by a thought. Except with that large brain also comes a large ego. Wiz: Brainstorm is so smart, that he’s actually an idiot, and forgets the simplest things. Boomstick: Like blasting electricity when his shell is closed. Nerd. Wiz: But there is one alien that triumphs all other aliens… Alien X. Boomstick: Alien X is powerful enough to do basically anything, from unflooding a damn to recreating an entire universe. Wiz: However, this requires 2 other people to make the decision in general, which renders Ben motionless for an uncertain amount of time, which leads to Ben locking Alien X with a set of keys to ensure he doesn’t accidentally turn into him. Boomstick: But the saddest part… Ben doesn’t use him for battle. Except for that one time during Omniverse… oh. Wiz: Yep, no omniverse. Ben considers Alien X a last resort and will only use him if there is absolutely no other alternative possible. Boomsticks: All these aliens and nothing is done about it. That’s why Ben 10 jumps in to kick ass! Sometimes. Ben: So I let her go, I guess I shouldn't have. But I still have Forever Knights to thrash! And after that, there's always the press... But, you know, they're "ditchable",...kind of. You don't have to do their interviews, but they still thrash you on their stupid cable-shows. I guess there's no way to escape the things that really matter. Like Julie... She says that I don't spend enough time with her, that I take her for granted. But I can't just drop everything whenever I want! I have responsibilities! I'm a famous superhero! Beast Boy Wiz: As a young child, Garfield Logan was taken into the jungles of Lamumba by his parents, to find a species of green monkey that they had recently took interest in. Boomstick: However, once they actually found the green monkey, he was bitten and contracted the disease known as Sakutia, and the only way he could be cured, was to turn himself into a green monkey. Wiz: However, the serum was untested, and when he was fully healed, he changed back with green hair and skin… and with the ability to turn into any animal he wanted. Literally. Boomstick: And a few days later, his parents died in a boating accident, leaving the generic DC backstory of a child who lost both his parents. So they put him under the care of a man who wants to kill him. I love our child care system. Wiz: So the guy hired a mercenary, tried to kill him, and then was stopped by Elasti-girl and her husband, Steve, and Beast Boy then joined the Teen Titans. Boomstick: With the Teen Titans, Beast Boy began to explore his abilities, starting small to growing large, since Beast Boy wasn’t able to turn into anything larger than himself until later. Wiz: With the ability to change into any animal, past or present, Beast Boy has a tremendous range of things to transform into, from a Tyrannosaurus Rex to a Skunk. Boomstick: Heh, skunks. My favorite type of animal. Wiz: There’s just one thing… Beast Boy can turn into any type of animal he sees, which could be humanoid in nature, as shown when he transformed into a Phoenix, or even a Werebeast. Given he had only seen Phoenix’s in pictures, this is pretty impressive. Boomstick: Usually, the transformation itself is instant, and he gains all the intelligence of that animal while he’s transformed into it. Wiz: However, if the animal is an alien lifeform, Beast Boy typically has more problems turning into it. He can still do it, but it’s not an instant transformation, as well as the fact he can’t exactly turn into humanoid animals, alien or not. Boomstick: Also, he’s pretty much still a jokester at heart, usually taking his time to crack a joke, in or out of battle. He’s also thickheaded, immature, playful, idiotic, and cumbersome. Wiz: … Did you just make up a bunch of words? Boomstick: NO. I read the dictionary. Wiz: Even then, Beast Boy is by no means a weakling, and is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Beast Boy: I'm not smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Bottom of the titans tower, only around mid-day. Beast Boy is hanging around with Cyborg and Raven, playing a game of catch by turning himself into a dog to catch a frisbee. Cyborg: Booyah! Raven: Yay, the dog can catch a frisbee. Can I go home now? Beast Boy: Come on, Ray-Ray. Don’t you wanna fetch the dog a bone? Raven: I’d rather not give the dog anything, and stop calling me Ray-Ray. Cyborg: Fine, have it your way. Come on, Garfield, let’s have some fun withOUT the party pooper. Raven: Does this mean I can go home now? Cyborg and Beast Boy continue to play fetch, and Raven decides to head back inside. However, she’s suddenly stopped by a short teen with brown hair. Ben: Hey there, so you wanna get to know the hero of earth? Saving the world from the people who threw you away is no big deal for a hero like me. Raven: Uhh… I left on my own. No one made me. Ben: Right, right… Let me just take care of this. With his head held high, Ben decided to walk over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, seemingly with an excited look on his face. Ben: Yo, both of you might wanna step off the blue chick. Cyborg: Wait, are you talking about Raven? Beast Boy and Cyborg look at each other, then begin to laugh really hard, for a good 10 seconds or so. Cyborg: Man, we didn’t do no harm to Raven. She left because she was bored. Beast Boy: Yeah, so the only person who should ‘step off’ is you, mr. watch man. Ben: Watchman? I’ll have you know that this Ultimatrix can transform me into any alien species. Beast Boy: Aliens? I can do that in my sleep. Cyborg: Uh, Beast Boy, don’t get in over ya head. I ain’t gonna help you with this one. He’s all yours. Beast Boy: That’s cool, Cyborg, I can take him down by myself anyway. Ben: Oh yeah? You and what army?! Beast Boy suddenly transforms into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and attempts to stomp Ben 10, but Ben rolls out of the way. Ben: Well, if it’s a fight you want, then I guess IT’S HERO TIME! 'FIGHT' Given the allotted time frame, Ben slams down on his watch and turns into Humungousaur, in which he matches Beast Boy’s T. Rex strength and tosses him onto the ground. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Given that the T. Rex has really small arms, Beast Boy tries to get up. After succeeding, he decides to ram his giant head into Humungousaur’s stomach, which succeeds, but Humungousaur grabs the T. Rex head and throws it almost off the island. Transforming into a snake, Beast Boy slithers up the side of the island and transforms into a Triceratops, which then rams his head into Humungousaurs stomach once more, or at least, tries too, before being grabbed by the horns and thrown into a tree, reverting Beast Boy back into his humanoid form. Stunned, Humungousaur runs straight at the tree, but right before the tree is hit, Beast Boy decides to turn into an amoeba, and narrowly escapes the blow. Humungousaur: I guess this is a huge victory for me. Beast Boy: Think again! Humungousaur turns around, revealing that Beast Boy is still alive, and rather unfazed. This being done, Humungousaur slams the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and turns into his Ultimate Form. U. Humungousaur: ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR! Beast Boy: Uh-oh. U. Humungousaur releases his handguns, and starts firing rapid bullets towards beast boy, who then turns into a rapid and jumps over each of them, before turning back into a humanoid form and tanking a giant fist to the stomach, and being slammed against another tree. However, Beast Boy realizes his mistake and decided to turn into a cockroach, scattering away from the large dinosaur. Confused, U. Humungousaur turns back into Ben’s human form, and looks around for the weird green bug. Ben: Alright, enough games. Where are you? In the midst of being distracted, a slimy ball of feces slams against the back of Ben's head. Turning around, he sees a green monkey in a tree, laughing. Ben: So, it’s monkey business you want, I take it? Well, then have a dose of Spidermonkey! Ben slams against his watch again, and turns into Spidermonkey, which then proceeds to try and shoot webbing at Beast Boy, who hops from tree to tree, making faces and being annoying in general. This continued on for a few seconds before Spidermonkey lost sight of the green monkey, and turned around to find a large, green gorilla standing behind him. Stunned, Beast Boy threw Spidermonkey into a tree and decided to punch him into that tree, imitating Ben punching Beast Boy into a tree like he did with Humungousaur. Spidermonkey then hits Beast Boy with a web and decides to once again, slam the Ultimatrix symbol to go into his ultimate form. U. Spidermonkey: ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY! U. Spidermonkey finally runs up to Beast Boy, and matches the Green Gorillas strength, punching him out of his own webbing, and back into another tree. Unfazed, the two run back into each other and begin matching the others punches, before slamming both of them back into different trees, reverting Beast Boy back into his humanoid form, and Ben back into his humanoid form. Beast Boy: Man, this is getting kinda hectic. Ben: Hey, wanna grab some lunch after this? I know this awesome place that’s got chili fries. Beast Boy: I don’t do meat. Ben: Seriously? I thought everyone loved chili fries. Both of them getting up, Beast Boy decided to stretch out before turning into a giant bird of fire, aka a green phoenix. Shrugging off the hit, Ben slams his omnitrix, hoping to turn into Big Chill, but instead turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Oh, for heaven's sake. This is preposterous. I asked for the humongous hypothermia, not Intellectual life form. Protecting himself from a huge fire blast from the Phoenix, Brainstorm tries to scatter away and try to think up a plan. Ultimately, the entire forest was hit with fire, and everywhere was burning, with a ton of fire surrounding Ben. Knowing this, Ben tries to shoot the fire with electricity, but the fire just grows bigger. Brainstorm: Outrageous! How do I stop this monstrosity? Wait, I think I got it! Brainstorm crosses his… claws, and slams the Ultimatrix, hoping to get an extremely powerful alien. Luckily enough, his figure extends over the trees, and he becomes Way Big, who then tries to punch Beast Boy out of his Phoenix form, but ultimately just knocks off one of the feathers, while Beast Boy tries to burn off the Ultimatrix symbol, which causes the Ultimatrix to malfunction and start initiating a five-minute self-destruct sequence. Way Big: I have one shot… Way Big decides to power up his cosmic ray, and then finally shoots it at the green phoenix while he was still trying to melt the Ultimatrix symbol. Beast Boy was hit so hard, that he transformed back into his humanoid form, and eventually dissolved into nothing. Ben then transformed back and passed out, until Azmuth came down and fixed his Ultimatrix so the self-destruct sequence didn’t kill him. K.O. Azmuth: Well, at least he isn’t the stupidest human. Azmuth takes his chance to teleport back to Galvin Prime, leaving Ben in the middle of the island. Thankfully, the titans tower wasn’t harmed, but it looks like they needed to look for a new 5th member. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Beast Boy Ben Tennyson Who do you think would win? Beast Boy Ben Tennyson Results Boomstick: DC just has a really bad losing streak going for them, don’t they? Wiz: Although in most cases, Ben and Garfield have forms that easily match the other in strength and speed, Ben’s alien forms just have much more diversity to them than Beast Boy’s forms do. Boomstick: Given that, even in a 1 on 1 battle, Ben does gain all the intelligence and knowledge of that alien race, as does Beast Boy with his animal forms. Wiz: But the deciding factor for who wins, is which form has enough power to take down the other forms, and no matter what aliens Ben uses, Beast Boy will have a counter to all of them, except for Way Big, and Alien X. Boomstick: The Phoenix is strong, but not strong enough to blast another way big back into its human form and back to the moon with a single cosmic ray. That takes some serious firepower. Wiz: Even though Beast Boy is smart, and would eventually learn that the Ultimatrix is the source of all of Ben’s power, Ben is much better at keeping it on his hand, after losing it to Vilgax once before. Boomstick: And now the question on everyone’s mind: But Wiz! I thought Beast Boy could turn into any of ben’s animal-like aliens! Wiz: While this is true, Beast Boy wouldn’t try to do it off-hand. It took him awhile before he could even turn into a T-Rex, and much longer to transform into a Phoenix. Plus, Beast Boy can’t turn into humanoid aliens, so if anything, he wouldn’t attempt to try most of the aliens Ben uses, since most of them are humanoid. Even then, Ben could still counter some of his own aliens with his more powerful, more humanoid forms. Boomstick: Well, it seems like Beast Boy was just blasted out of his last chance. Wiz: The winner is Benjamin Tennyson Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Animal VS Alien